Interval 06 - Exploration - Labyrinth
Interval 06 - Exploration - Labyrinth is the sixth Interval in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After finally catching up with Morrison, he and the Sergeant make their way to the supply tunnels of the abandoned Perseus Compound. Brief SITUATION: Gavin Morrison has identified the mercenary force as "Nightcrawlers." He has confirmed their next target is genetic material belonging to a subject named Alma. Morrison is leading F.E.A.R. Sergeant to a decommissioned ATC Compound that houses this genetic material. MISSION: Escort Morrison through the supply tunnels to the ATC compound. Walkthrough You start this Interval riding in the elevator with Morrison. Listen to Morrison's and Raynes' radio conversation, and then when the door opens, walk into the tunnel past the huge truck and the Replica Armored Truck till you can't progress further. At this point, Morrison will complain that the door isn't open, which is your cue to climb the stairs to the red door to the right. There is a Medkit, Body Armor and a VK-12 Combat Shotgun on a crate by the stairs. Inside the little control room, flip the switch to open the big door and head back the way you came. Walk through the big door you just opened and you'll be treated with a hallucination. After the hallucination, DO NOT stand by Morrison, or you will be instantly killed when Alma throws the truck on top of him. Now you have to continue on alone. The next big door is closed, so instead take a left into another red door, down a hallway, and a fight with some Nightcrawlers. There are some medkits, a frag grenade, and an ASP Rifle here in the room with you. Continue on to the next area, and you will try to be stopped by more Nightcrawlers. There is a medkit and a body armor in this room. Kill them, and in the next area the ground shakes as a very large stone beam collapses in front of the double doors. At this point, Raynes will contact you over the radio, saying that he managed to tune his and your radios to the Nightcrawlers' frequency so that he can remain in contact with you. Note the shaft in the center of the room, this is what you will use to continue further. Don't jump straight down; this will kill you. Instead, jump from ledge to ledge until you're down to the bottom. Crawl through the space and drop down into the water. Continue through the passage until you hear the voices of some of the mercs. Sneak in and shoot the red explosive tank near the guy on the balcony to the right to damage him. There are four or five mercs on the ground, with two on balconies. Clear them out and continue on in the passage. When you get to the ladder, climb it and to your right is an ASP rifle. Head right and through the tunnel to another room with Nightcrawlers. Shoot one of the guys on your level before he notices you're there. On the ground, there are at least three mercs, one carries a Type-12 Laser Carbine, which will cut through your armor and health like a hot knife through butter, especially on the harder difficulties. Once the mercs are dead, search the room for medkits, body armor and a proximity mine. Keep going through the tunnels to another room with more Nightcrawlers, most of the enemies here carry HV Penetrators, which will also cut through your armor at an accelerated rate. You can't continue through the tunnel here, instead, climb the ladder to the right, and before you head up the next one, take notice of the Reflex Booster and body armor on the railing to your right. In between the buckets is a proximity mine. Push the buckets out of the way so you can run and jump to reach the railing. Grab the Booster and armor and proceed up the next ladder. Head through the door and walk down the hallway till you get into a fight with more mercenaries. Two of these guys have shotguns, if yours is running low or if you want one. The door is locked, so climb the ladder and onto the railing. If you want some armor, open the door next to the broken ladder and follow the stairs to a tiny control room, with a set of body armor on the control station. Head back the way you came and drop down onto the machinery and through the door. The next room has two Nightcrawlers; one on the ground floor and one on the catwalks. The one on the catwalk won't come down to ground level, so just shoot him where he is. In the next room, take the right and up the stairs. If you need armor and want some frags, jump onto the walls (via the boards) and on top of the first shelf facing you is a set of armor and three grenades. Go back the way you came and enter a room with some more mercs looking for a fight. There are plenty of exploding containers here, so make full use of them. Be very careful, as one of the mercs has a K3-BT Grenade Launcher which he will use with total abandon, even sometimes almost at point blank range, killing you and himself in the process. Once they are disposed of, search the room for goods, including medkits, armor, frags and the launcher. While it looks like there is no way out, to the left is a boarded up hallway. Bust the boards off the doorway and enter the hallway. As soon as you reach the second dead worker, the floor collapses beneath you, dropping you two floors and into the watery caverns below. If you want an ASP rifle, head forward and to the left and follow the ghost to a blocked tunnel with the rifle leaning against the wall. Otherwise, walk towards the orange glow. Keep going through the tunnel and you will reach a part where the watery part ends and the dry area begins, but the entrance is guarded by a Scarecrow. Unlike others you will meet, this one can't be gotten around or shot from a distance, so just walk into its hole and blast it to pieces. Afterwards, walk till you hear the mercs talking amongst themselves. There are one or two explosive barrels here and about five enemies. After they are dealt with, head though the tunnel, and when you hit a fork, break the boards on the right for some body armor and continue on. As you move through the tunnels, there will be one more Scarecrow in the middle of the path. You can either shoot it from a distance or tip toe around it, otherwise, head through the room with the bonfire to a room with an elevator. Take note of the body armor on the barrel to your right, just by the elevator. Open the door and press the button in the elevator to take it up. As you reach the top, Raynes will contact you, talking about Morrison's death and the levels of the ATC facility you're approaching. In the warehouse room, there is a breakable box containing the last of the Type-7 Particle Weapons to be found in the game. Open the door and exit the building. Outside you will be attacked by three Replica Assassins, though not all at once. For the quickest option of dealing with them, use either a shotgun or melee attacks (preferably the jump and slide kick) and Slow-Mo. After the fight, look for a ladder on the building in the center of the lot. On the roof of the building is a Reflex Booster. Drop down and into the next building. In here, you will be confronted with more mercenaries, so have your gun ready. There are two rooms to clear, and there are some medkits and armor scattered around to help you. Some of the guys have shotguns, so be careful with melee attacks. Once they are all gone, walk forward. Though it looks like a dead end, as the door is locked, notice the closest giant fan in the floor. There are some steps going down the shaft that you will use to proceed. Once you're at the bottom, bust the covering on the vent and drop down. Once you get to the fork in the vent, its the end of Interval 06. Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs